Accidentally in love
by Miss Lizzy Bennet
Summary: Chelsea is in a difficult relationship, and Raven is doing her best to help her. Then she decides to dress up like a guy to make Chelsea feels special. But a kiss wasn't on her plans, and now she is accidentally in love.
1. A broken heart and a light bulb

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Hello, guys! So, this is my first That's so Raven fic, and I really hope you like it! And English is my second language, so I'm sorry if you find some mistakes, ok? I would appreciate if you tell me how it is! Oh, and I know that the title is a little odd, but in my country, a light bulb is an expression used when someone has a great idea.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**A broken heart and a light bulb**

The years came and went for Raven, Eddie and Chelsea, and it seemed like yesterday that they were in high school sending messages during the classes. Now they were enjoying their last days of the college break before their last year.

It's funny how some can change lives. Eddie was improving his songs each passing day, since he entered to the college. Now everywhere he went, Eddie T. rhymes were known and respected. Not that he complained, because his social life with the girls was going very well. He lived in a small apartment, and Raven and Chelsea couldn't help but avoid going, fearing to find Eddie in an uncomfortable situation with a girl. Speaking of Raven and Chelsea, their lives have changed as well. The girls were sharing an apartment near the college since their freshman year. Raven's talent as a designer made her one of the best students of her classes, and she had no doubt that her dream to go to Paris wasn't so far away anymore. Her relationship with Devon didn't work out, but they were still friends. She had some dates here and there, but nothing serious.

Chelsea was proving to be an excellent environmental biologist student. Her convictions about what she wanted to do to save the environment were stronger than ever. Unlike Raven, Chelsea was dating a boy for almost two years. Her relationship with him was not what you can call perfect. It had some ups and downs, but Chelsea had the control of the situation. However, in the last months, it hasn't been really easy, and she was starting to believe that it wasn't just a thing that would pass in a heartbeat.

And that's exactly what she was thinking in a cloudy Saturday afternoon. Usually, she wasn't supposed to be lying on the couch staring at nothing in a Saturday, but Eric, her boyfriend had called her to say that he was busy doing some 'things' at his mother's house. She understood, of course, but still she couldn't help herself to feel a little depressed. Sighing she got up and made her way to the window to enjoy the view. She looked at the dark clouds and felt the breeze hit her face, making her hair fly out. The girl closed her eyes letting her thoughts go away with the wind. She was so absorted on that moment, that she didn't even hear when the door opened.

Raven stepped in and let her bag on the couch. All she wanted to do in that moment was to take a shower and relax watching a movie. She was making her way to her bathroom when she saw Chelsea. Raven lifted an eyebrow thinking what Chelsea was doing at home on a Saturday afternoon. Knowing that she wasn't going anywhere by her own suspicions, she decided that a questioning was the best way to get her answers.

"Hey, Chels!" Raven greeted in a animated voice. The redhead turned around and smiled at her friend.

"Hey, Rae! What are you doing here? I thought that you had a date today." She said sitting on the couch beside Raven.

"I can ask you the same question. What about Eric?" She watched as Chelsea dropped her head, but she didn't give up. "Weren't you supposed to be with him right now?"

"Yeah I was, but he called me saying that he needed to help his mother with some things."

"Oh, well, maybe he has another plans for you tomorrow." Raven said trying to make Chelsea feel better.

"I don't think so. He said that he would call me tomorrow at night." She took a deep breath and looked at Raven. "I don't know Rae, but..."

"But..." Raven encouraged lying her hand on Chelsea's.

"I have the feeling that Eric is avoiding me." Chelsea said sadly. Raven gripped Chelsea's hand.

"C'mon girl, this is ridiculous, why would he do that to you? I mean, you are everything a guy could ask for! Where else could he find a beautiful, intelligent and funny girl like you?" Chelsea smiled and blushed at the compliments.

"Aw, Rae!" She said hugging her best friend. "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you." Raven giggled as they broke the hug.

"That's what friends are for, right? And you've done this for me more than I can remember." Chelsea smiled and Raven got up from the couch bringing the girl with her. "And you know what? We are going to take a shower right now, put on some sexy clothes and take a walk. Let's see how many guys are going to look at us this time." Chelsea's smile grew even more as she jumped up and down with enthusiasm.

"Ok, Rae!"

The girls made their way to their bedroom to chose their clothes, and thirty minutes later they were in the corridor waiting for the elevator. As they waited, Raven looked at Chelsea from the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to admit it to Chelsea, but she was really worried about her. She had noticed that her friend wasn't being the same in the last few weeks. She was very distracted, and she could have sworn that she had heard Chelsea cry in the middle of the night. When she got home and saw Chelsea like that, her first decision was to take her out of that house, and she was glad to see how excited Chelsea was. Raven smiled taking a good look at Chelsea, she was sure that the redhead was going to take some breaths away. While she herself was very good looking in a jeans, a white tight shirt and heels to complete her outfit, Chelsea was wearing a skirt with black ribbed tights, side-zip batgirl boots and a green shirt, making contrast with her red hair which was falling over her shoulders gracefully.

Raven's thoughts fade away when she felt Chelsea's hand on her shoulder.

"The elevator is here." Chelsea said . Raven smiled as they entered in it. There were some seconds of silence until Chelsea broke it.

"So, are we taking my car or yours?"

"None of them, we are walking." Chelsea's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, Raven Baxter wants to walk? Gosh! That's the end of the world!" Raven smiled and punshed Chelsea's arm.

"Chels!" They walked happily out of the building keeping a good conversation. Their destination as unknown, but neither of them cared. Raven was thinking about going to the mall when Chelsea caught her hand.

"Ice cream! Aw Rae, let's go!" Raven rolled her eyes and followed the girl. The place wasn't too full, which was good, because Raven wasn't in the mood to wait in a big line. Raven looked at the options of ice creams, and decided to pick up strawberry and chocolate. She smiled knowing which one Chelsea was going to chose.

"Hey, Chels, what did you chose? Besides vanilla of course, I chose..." But she lost her words when she looked at Chelsea. The girl had a shocked expression on her face, like she couldn't believe in what she was seeing. Raven followed Chelsea's gaze and just then she understood everything. Eric was there, kissing a girl in a deliberate way. Raven felt angry; angry because she knew how hard Chelsea was going to take it.

"Chels..." She began, but Chelsea wasn't listening. She made her way to Eric's table and began clapping. Raven had never seen Chelsea so bothered before.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Chelsea said out loud. Eric pulled way from the girl and looked at chelsea surprised.

"C-Chelsea, baby, w-what're you doing here?" He said getting up and Chelsea stepped behind. Raven hurried up to her side to prevent anything bad happen to her friend. Not that she needed some help, Raven thought.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question." Chelsea said coldly. "Weren't you at your mom's house?"

"I- I was, but I..."

"You are a jerk, you know that? Chelsea said, tears were forming on her eyes. "And you know what? You can stay where you are with your new _girlfriend_. We are over." Chelsea was about to leave but Eric caught her arm.

"Chels, baby, wait!" And for his surprise and Raven's as well, Chelsea did something very unlike her: she turned around and slapped him with all her force. Everybody was looking at them now.

"Don't call me baby! Actually, never talk to me again!" Chelsea stormed out of the place with Raven running after her.

"Chelsea! Chels!" Raven called. But Chelsea didn't stop, all she wanted to do was close her eyes so everything could disappear. As she made her way home, she didn't even notice that Raven was right behind her. When they entered in the building, Chelsea ran upstairs, she didn't want to see anyone. Raven followed her without knowing what to do. She watched as Chelsea opened the door and sat down on the couch. Raven closed the door and sat down beside Chelsea. She could see that the girl was fighting hard to keep her tears from falling, but she wasn't doing a good job. Raven gently hugged Chelsea, resting her head on her chest. She heard when Chelsea began to cry, and felt her heart breaking to billion of pieces, she hated to see her friend hurt.

"Shh, it's going to be ok." Raven said rubbing Chelsea's hair. She planted a kiss on her forehead and rested her head on Chelsea's. She felt her trembling and hugged her thighter.

"I do have something wrong, right?" Chelsea asked.

"No, Chels, of course not! Don't even think that!" Raven said genly.

"I do h-have, Rae! It seems like every guy I go out with gets tired of me."

"That's not truth..."

"It is! Do you remember Sam? Huh? And Jake? And what about Danny? After the prom, he never called me again! And Ben? We only stayed together for two weeks!" Raven didn't know what else to say. She ran her hands through Chelsea's arms to comfort her.

"Listen to me Chels, there's nothing wrong with you, you heard me? Nothing. You are going to find a very special person, and do you know why? Because YOU are special, Chels, and you deserve much more than these guys." Chelsea broke the hug and looked at Raven.

"Thank you, Rae. You're the best." Raven simply smiled and wiped Chelsea's tears away. They hugged again, and a few minutes later Raven felt that Chelsea had fallen asleep. She didn't blame her, the girl had had a bad day.

As she held Chelsea, Raven thought about their years in high school. She remembered in how many troubles they had faced together. She smiled; Chelsea was always there for her, and she knew that she always would stay by her side. She wondered if there was something she could do for her friend. _"YOU are very special, Chels."_ What she had said was truth, Chelsea was wonderful. That's why she protected her too much. Her memory went back to the day when she dressed up like a boy to teach Sam a lesson. She smiled at how disapointed he looked when she said what he had missed. Chelsea felt much better after that. And then this realisation hit her like a punch. She knew what she had to do to make Chelsea feel better. She only needed a plan, and she had a feeling, that it wouldn't take her much time to put it into action.

**Chapter two will be up soon...**

**A/N2: **So guys, what did you think? Was it good or bad? This is my first femslash, and let's see if I'll make it good! Now, make a girl very happy, and review!


	2. Asking for help

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything, but I wish I could...

**A/N: **Hello you guys! How ya doing? I'm really happy that you enjoyed it! Thank you so much, guys, I love you all! So, I finally updated the chapter two, and I'm really sorry that it took me so long to post it! But I had a lot of tests to do, so I couldn't think about anything but them. But here it is!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

**Asking for help**

When Raven woke up in the following day, Chelsea's bed was empty and perfectly made. Raven couldn't help but wondering where her friend was. Rubbing her eyes she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Usually she hated Sunday, but in the night before, she had decided to make a special lunch for Chelsea. She wanted to make her feel better, and this was only the beginning.

Twenty minutes later, Raven submerged from the bathroom wearing a dress that she had made for a project. She smiled, Chelsea loved this dress, and she was thinking about making one for her. When she got in the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and caught a can of juice, she thought that it was enough for a breakfast. She sat down in the same moment that the door opened. Chelsea entered and smiled when she saw Raven. Raven noticed that Chelsea was a little pale, and that she had a tired expression on her face. She was sure that the girl hadn't got a good sleep.

"Good morning, Chels." Raven said offering her friend another can of juice. "Where did you go so early?" Chelsea accepted the juice and sat down.

"I was just taking a walk." She said drinking a bit of the juice. "But it's not early, miss Baxter." Raven giggled.

"Well, it's nine o'clock and it's Sunday, so I say that it's early, miss Daniels." Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, if you say so, Rae..." Raven smiled triumphantly.

"That's right, biscuithead." This time, Chelsea couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, that's the Chelsea I know and love." Raven said resting her hand over Chelsea's. The redhead met her gaze and saw concern on her eyes.

"Rae, it's ok, you don't need to worry about me." Raven was about to complain but Chelsea cut her off. "It's true, I... I'll get over it." Raven nodded not believing on her friend's promise.

"And you can bet that I'll be by your side." Chelsea smiled tenderly.

"I'm hoping for it."

After some hours of conversation, Raven got up and began the lunch. Chelsea decided to help, even hearing Raven's protests that she wanted to prepare everything by herself.

"Aw, C'mon, Rae!" Chelsea exclaimed. "We both know that four hands work better than two, let's just hurry it up so we can watch a movie later." Raven saw Chelsea's beautiful eyes and felt her heart melt.

"All right then, but I'll choose which movie we're going to watch." Chelsea jumped into Raven's arms.

"Thanks, Rae!"

"Hey, calm down big child, we will just cook." Raven said laughing. Chelsea pulled apart and looked into Raven's hazel eyes.

"I know, but everything with you means a lot to me." Raven noticed that Chelsea's cheeks were turning pink, and she felt a strange warm feeling on her heart. Ignoring it, she gently ran her fingers on the redhead's cheek.

"My blushing cook." Smiling once again, Chelsea opened the refrigerator to catch what they were going to need. Meanwhile, Raven just observed Chelsea thinking about what she had just felt. What was that? Knowing that she was being watched, she let it to deal with later.

Two hours later, the girls were sitting on the couch to watch a movie. Raven had chose The devil wears Prada, and Chelsea accepted it happily. They watched the movie in silence, which wasn't normal, because Chelsea usually had something to say about the movie. Raven was about to ask her what she was thinking, when she felt Chelsea's head rest on her shoulder. Raven didn't find it strange, she knew how tired Chelsea was. Kissing her forehead, Raven wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, staying awake only for a few minutes, forgetting completely about the movie.

XXX

Raven woke up with the knock coming from the door. She looked at the screen and saw that the movie had ended a few minutes before. She grabbed the control and turned the television off. The knocks were more insistent, which was a little annoying for Raven.

"I'm coming!" She said out loud. She gently rested Chelsea's head on the couch, and made her way to the entrance. Raven opened the door to see Eddie Thomas smiling to her.

"Hey, Rae!" He greeted his friend entering in the room. "I came to see how you and Chelsea are doing." Raven faked an angry expression.

"What?! Do you think that we can't take care of ourselves?" Eddie giggled.

"Well, you can blame a guy for worrying about the craziest girls in this town?" Raven punched him on his arm. "Hey! That hurt!" He said rubbing his arm.

"Too bad, sucker." Raven said smiling triumphantly. "But answering your question, everything is... fine." Eddie noticed that Raven's affirmation wasn't certain, and he knew that something was wrong.

"Where is Chelsea?" He asked.

"Does that sleepyhead answer your question?" Raven said pointing to the couch. "We were watching a movie but she fall asleep twenty minutes after the beginning." Eddie lifted a brow.

"She slept? Whoa, Rae, Chels never sleeps when we're watching a movie." Raven sighed and Eddie's concern grew even more. "What happened to her, Rae?"

"I'll explain it to you. Come with me to the kitchen, I don't want to wake her up, she's exhausted." Raven said leading Eddie to the kitchen. They sat down and Eddie looked at Raven with a 'tell me everything' gaze.

"Well, I'm listening." He said.

"Chelsea saw her boyfriend cheating her." Eddie's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know." Raven said. "Their relationship wasn't going very well, it was like Eric was avoiding her. Then yesterday when I got home, Chelsea was all sad because he had called her saying that he needed to do some 'things'. It broke my heart, you know how I hate to see her like that." Eddie nodded.

"I know, I hate to see her like that too." He said agreeing. " So, what happened next?"

"I asked Chelsea if she didn't want to go out. She was all excited, even knowing that we didn't have a destination. Well, anyway, we stopped to get some ice cream when Chelsea saw him kissing another girl."

"God, if I see this son of a-" Eddie was saying but Raven cut him off.

"I got it, Eddie, just chill. You won't need to punch him because Chelsea has already done it." Eddie was shocked now.

"She did this? Man, how I wanted to see this scene!"

"Believe me Eddie, you wouldn't. You should have seem her, she was a mess." Eddie shook his head.

"Now I understand everything." He said. He looked at Raven. Knowing his friend, Eddie knew that she had something more to tell him.d

"Rae? Do you have something more to tell me? Is there anything I can do?" Raven took a deep breath a looked at him.

"In fact Eddie, there is."

"Well, go ahead girl, just tell me. You know I'll help you." He said friendly.

" Ok. Look, Eddie, don't ask me how I had this idea, because I don't even know the answer." Raven said seriously. "In one moment I was holding Chelsea thinking about our years together, and then bam, it hit me like a shot." Eddie was intrigued . What was Raven up to?

"What are you gonna do, Rae?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Eddie T." Raven said with determination. "I'm going to dress up like a guy to make Chelsea feel how special she is." Eddie's mouth dropped, but he recovered his posture.

"You want to dress up like a guy? Just like that time you did this to teach Sam a lesson?" He asked.

"Exactly." Raven confirmed. " And I really need your help, Eddie. You've got to teach me how to act, I mean, everything has to fall right into place." She paused for a moment before the final question. "So, will you help me?" Eddie smiled.

"Yeah, Rae, of course I will. You know that I'm always ready to help you." He said holding her hand. "And if it means to help Chelsea, I'm in. When do you want to start your lessons?"

"Tomorrow in the afternoon. Is it good for you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't have a hot date tomorrow, so I say we're ready to start." Raven laughed at the mention of his hot date.

"Ok, you nasty." They laughed and Raven got up to make something to eat. At the same moment, Chelsea entered in the kitchen looking sleepy, but she smiled when she saw Eddie.

"Eddie!" She said hugging her friend.

"Hey, girl." He said. "How was your nap?" Chelsea made a face.

"Not too good. My pillow abandoned me and made me rest in a hard and cold couch ." Eddie laughed knowing that Chelsea's 'pillow' wasn't pleased with that.

"Chels!" Raven exclaimed.

"What? It's true." She said with a false innocence. Eddie laughed as he watched his favorite girls. He wasn't sure if Raven's plan was going to work out, but knowing that it wouldn't hurt to try, he decided to accept this challenge. Yeah, helping Raven to act like a guy was going to be a big challenge, and he couldn't wait to put it into action.

**Chapter three will be up soon...**

**A/N2: **Guys, don't forget to review! Make me happy again!


	3. How to be a boy by Eddie T

**Disclaimer: **The roses are red, the sky is blue, I don't own you don't sue.

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! So I'm back again, and I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing the last chapter! Well, I think I should explain why it took me so long to update this chapter. First, it was because I was really busy with homeworks and tests. I had two important tests in the last two weeks to enter to the college, so my mind couldn't think about anything else except them. But the good news is that I passed! It means that I'll be in college next year! And the second reason, is that I really didn't know what to write, and I didn't want to write a bad chapter. I really hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to tell me your opinion about this chapter!

Here we go then!

**Chapter three**

**How to be a boy by Eddie T.**

At 2 pm, Eddie knocked the girls' door as he was told to. Raven had called him three times in the night before to remind him about their meeting. According to her, Chelsea would be out until six o'clock to buy some things for her classes, and it was the perfect opportunity for her lessons. He assured her that he would be there just in time, and after he threatened her that he would hang up the phone if she didn't calm down, Raven finally relaxed a little. So, Eddie waited for a few seconds until he heard that famous click and the door opened to reveal an energetic Raven.

"Oh my godness, you're here! Eddie, we should start as soon as possible 'cause..."

" 'Cause Chels will come back around six. Gosh, Rae, chill!" Eddie said cutting her off. "We are gonna make it, but you've got to calm down. You didn't even say hi to your big bro here." Raven smiled at Eddie's false hurt eyes.

"Ok, you nasty, how're you doing?"

"Fine, thanks." He said. "But... aren't you going to let me in?" Raven's eyes widened as she noticed that she hadn't let Eddie enter into the apartment.

"Ops, my bad." She said leading Eddie's way to the room.

"So, where should we start?" Eddie asked. Raven lifted a brow.

"Well, I don't know, you're the guy here, you tell me." She said with that famous Raven's glare.

"Oh, yeah, right! Let's start with the way you'll walk." Raven smiled excitedly.

"I remember how to do this! It's all about the shoulders, right?" She said. Eddie laughed at the vision of Raven walking like that.

"No Rae, if you were a basketball player, I would understand that, but you won't be in a gym, and unless you'll play that kind guy... which I really don't think that is gonna happen..." He added quickly when he met Raven's gaze. "You've got to try another technique." Raven made a silent oh. "So, the only thing you've got to do, is tense your waist a little, and move your arms just enough to stay in harmony with your steps, which need to be large and agile."

"Like this?" The girl asked doing as she was told to. Eddie smiled approving.

"Exactly. Cool Rae, you learn fast." Raven shuddered.

"I have a good teacher. Whoa, Eddie, I didn't know that teaching was your thing!"

"You know how I do." He said adjusting his shirt. "Oh right then, let's go to step two."

"And what will it be?" Raven asked with curiosity.

"Let's see how you'll sit." Eddie commanded. Raven nodded and sat down on the chair crossing her legs. Eddie made his best to don't laugh. "Huh, Rae... Have you ever seen a man sitting like that?" Raven looked down at herself and then back at Eddie.

"What's wrong with the way I sit?" She inquired.

"Nothing if you are a woman, but Rae, you're going to act like a man, so this is how you must sit." He explained sitting down by her side.

"Oh, right." She said imitating his posture. "How am I doing?" He smiled and got up.

"Very nice, girl!" He congratulated her. "But I was thinking; how far are you going to take this plan?" Raven lifted a brow.

"Well, actually I don't know Eddie, why?"

"Ok, so just in case you call Chels for a 'date', I guess I should teach you how to lead a girl in a dance." Raven dropped her mouth in surprise and blinked for a few seconds before getting back to earth.

"Eddie! Ok, first of all, I won't ask Chelsea for a date, I'll just try a friendly talk with her, and second, since when you know how to lead a girl in a dance?" Eddie laughed.

"Chill, girl! And answering your question, a man like me really knows how to please a woman in a date, so this is the number one in my list. Now be quiet and get up." Raven rolled her eyes. "Well, in a dance, the man take the control and leads the woman, so I'll pretend to be the girl, and you are gonna be the guy." Raven nodded and put one arm around Eddie's waist while the other one was holding his hand. On the other hand, Eddie's arm was around Raven's shoulder.

"At least nobody can see us." Raven said chuckling.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He agreed. " But focus now. Lead me." They began to dance in synchrony. "Very good, Rae."

"Yep, I know I'm good." The caramel skinned girl said.

"And modest too." Raven slapped Eddie on the arm. "Ouch! Ok, we can stop now."

"Great, so what's gonna be the next step?"

"I think that I've got only one thing to teach you, and it is the way you must act." He said sitting down on the couch and inviting the girl to sit beside him.

"You mean like opening the car's door and saying how wonderful she looks in a dress, or something?" Eddie lifted a brow. "Oh, yeah, or how gentle I must be around her, so she won't think I'm just another jerk who doesn't want nothing serious with her?"

"Yeah, how did you know that, Rae?" She simply smiled at him.

"Eddie, I may not be a boy, but I already had a lot of dates, so I kinda know these stuff." She said. "And believe me, I know how to act around a girl better than you do, 'cause I don't know if you've noticed my dear friend, but I'm a girl, and I know how it works."

"You know what? Your know-it-all tone can be very annoying sometimes." Eddie said in disbelief. Raven just smiled.

"I know that, but I can help it, I love to annoy you!" She said giving him a quick hug.

"Very funny, Rae, but I bet that you're gonna call me in a couple of days crying for my advices." He said once again, pretending to be hurt.

"What a baby. I can't see why I would do that, so I accept your challenge. Ten bucks or nothing." She teased.

"Agreed." He said as they shook their hands.

"So, that's it?" Raven asked.

"No, there's one more thing."

"Ok!" Raven said excitedly. "Tell me."

"Do you still have those Boyz 'N Motion clothes? You know which ones, right?" Raven nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Of course I do. You, me and Chels had to dress up like them to shut Bianca's mouth up. It was a good thing that they showed up, 'cause Loca didn't look so friendly."

"Yeah." Eddie laughed at the memory. "But anyway, put tehm on, let's see how you're going to be as a guy. Remember that Chelsea can't find out that it will be you."

"I know, Eddie." She said in a serious tone. "Well, I'm gonna change then." She was mading her way to the bedroom, but she stopped on her tracks and looked at Eddie with a worried expression. "What time is it?"

"Don't worry, Rae, it's five o'clock, Chels won't be here for another hour or something." He said looking at his watch. Raven relaxed a little.

"Good. I'll be back in a minute." Eddie nodded and decided to look for something to drink in the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and studied his options. He found an organized bunch of vegetables, some can of juices and some diet things. He made a face at the realization that he wasn't getting anything good in there.

"Hey Rae, don't you have a soda or something here?" He yelled hoping that his friend would listen to him.

"No!" She yelled back." You know that Chels don't eat to much, and I'm trying to reduce on sodas." Eddie laughed.

"Big deal, you keep eating pizzas, don't you?" He heard a 'shut up, 'Eddie!' and decided to catch a can of juice. He sat down on the couch again and waited. Ten minutes later, Raven emerged from the bedroom. Eddie looked at at her and nodded in approval.

"You're great! With some modifications, Chels won't notice that it's you!" Raven smiled. She was wearing a pair of black jacket and pants, a sun glasses, and a wig to hold her long hair.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Do you think that I'm ready to put my plan into action?" She asked eagerly.

"I have no doubt, girl." Raven smiled and jumped up and down.

"Oh my godness! Great! Eddie, Thank you so much! Man, I don't know what I would do without..."

"Wait a second, did you hear that?" He asked cutting her off. Raven paused for a second and became in an alert mode.

"What the... Oh snap, Chelsea!" Raven exclaimed as she heard a familiar click in the door.

"Hurry up Rae, go to your room to change your clothes, I'll distract her!" Raven nodded and ran away just in time. Chelsea entered and smiled at her friend.

"Eddie! I didn't know you were coming!" She said giving him a hug and putting her packets on the couch.

"Hey, Chels! Yeah, you see, huh, I was just passing by and I kinda missed you guys, so, you know..." He said laughing nervously. Luckly, Chelsea didn't notice that.

"Aw, you're so cute! Where's Rae?" She asked. "Is she in the bedroom? Well, I'm going there, I've got to put my new books..."

"No! You can't go there!" Eddie exclaimed before he could stop himself. Chelsea lifted an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He tried to recover the situation sitting on the couch expressing a calmness that he wasn't feeling.

"Because, huh... Oh, yeah, she is putting a new outfit, and it's suppose to be a surprise." With his heart running, and observed Chelsea's reaction, which luckly, was positive.

"Oh, ok!" She said smiling and sitting by his side. "Man, the book store was very full, but thank god I found the one that I was looking for." Eddie smiled with sympathy.

"That's great, Chels! Well, I guess it's better I buy my new books fast then, 'cause I hate a full store. Well, unless there are some hot girls in the store, because in this case everything changes." Chelsea laughed.

"You..."

"Hey, Chels, you're home early." A voice said behind them. Chelsea looked around and smiled at her friend.

"Hi, Rae! Yes, I was suppose to buy more things, but the book store exhausted me." She answered. "But where's your new outfit? Eddie told me that you had a new one." Raven shot an evil glance to Eddie. He said a silent 'what?' to her and shook his head.

"Oh, right! You know what Chels, that one wasn't good, I'm gonna make some changes on it, so, I'm sorry, girl." Chelsea smiled sweetly.

"That's ok, Rae! So, what do you guys think about a pizza?" She asked.

"I'm in!" Eddie said lifting his hand.

"Me too." Raven agreed.

"Ok, so I'll just put these packets in the room and I'll order it, ok?"

"Ok!" They answered watching her figure disappearing in the bedroom. Then Raven punched Eddie's arm.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" He asked confused.

"In the next time, think about a better excuse, you nasty." Raven said no longer hiding her grin.

"What did you want me to say? C'mon, Rae!" The girl was about to reply when Chelsea appeared.

"Ok, half cheese for me and half calabrian for you guys?"

"Yep, sounds good to me." Raven said. She observed Chelsea smile and catch the phone. Once again, she felt a warm funny feeling inside her. She didn't know why the redhead had that power. But then again, she had to focus on her plan. She had less than twenty four hours to put it into action. If it was going to work, was a mistery to her, but something in her heart, was telling her that everything was gonna be more than fine, and she decided to believe it, after all, she would find it out sooner or later.

**Chapter four will be up soon...**

**A/N2: **Ok guys, so now you know what to do... REVIEW!


	4. Ops! I'm in love with you

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I still don't own it...

**A/N: **Hey all, how are you doing? Well, I'm back again with a new chapter! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update it, but here it is! And as always, I really hope you enjoy it!

Go ahead and have a good time reading it!

**Chapter four**

**Ops! I'm in love with you**

The sun entered shyly in Raven and Chelsea's room waking the redhead up. Chelsea slowly opened her eyes to see a beautiful day outside. She observed that the usual noise street, was almost empty and peaceful, then she deduced that it was very early. She sat down on the bed taking a look at her clock. It was 6 am. She didn't know why she was waking up that early, but since she hadn't planned to spend the best part of the morning in the bed, she decided to give it a chance and get up. As she got up, she heard a soft moan coming from beside her. She smiled and looked at the sleeping form on the other bed.

Raven was sleeping like a corpse, and there was no way she was going to wake up at that hour of the morning. Actually, Chelsea knew that the girl wasn't a morning person, so she tried to don't make a noise. She silently made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and returned a few minutes later. When she came back, she noticed that Raven had shifted in her sleep and was almost falling off of the bed. She giggled and walked toward her friend's bed. Chelsea carefully sat in the corner of the bed and gently pushed Raven, so she would be lying on the center of the bed. Then she caught Raven's sheet and covered her. She was about to leave when she felt Raven's arms grabbing her waist. At first she was surprised, but when she looked at Raven's peaceful face, she just shook her head and smiled. Raven was obviously in a middle of a dream, and whatever she was holding in her dream was making a smile appear in the girl's face.

Chelsea tried to get Raven's arms out off her without waking her up, but she wasn't being very successful. Everytime she intended to do it, Raven's arms brought her closer, as if she was her Ted bear. Knowing that there wasn't another way, Chelsea gently brushed a strand of hair off of Raven's forehead, trying to wake her up.

"Rae, wake up." She said almost in a whisper. Raven stirred a little but didn't wake up. "C'mon sweetie, wake up." Chelsea said still running her fingers on Raven's hair. This time, Raven slowly opened her eyes. Chelsea smiled at her friend. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Chels?" Raven said in a sleepy voice. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:15." Chelsea informed her.

"What? And why did you wake me up at 6:15?" Raven asked.

"Well, it was the only way to make you let me go." Chelsea said looking at her waist and then back at Raven. Raven's eyes widened.

"How did this happen? You didn't sleep in my bed if I can remember." Chelsea chuckled.

"And I didn't, but when I woke up you were almost falling off of your bed, so when I saved you from falling you kinda put your arms around me and didn't let go." Chelsea said. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up, but..." Raven smiled kindly.

"No, it's ok. Man, it would be a heck of a fall! Thanks, Chels!" Chelsea smiled.

"No problem, Rae!" She said friendly. "So, are you going to get up or not?" She asked her friend.

"Girl, are you kidding? Of course not!" Chelsea laughed.

"Ok, I knew it. Are you planing to stay here the rest of the day?" Chelsea jocked. Raven shot her the famous 'ya nasty' glare. "What? Can't a girl just make a little joke in the morning?" Chelsea asked innocently. Raven couldn't help but laugh.

"Funny, Chels. But answering your first question, no, I'm not. Actually I was thinking that maybe we could hang out today. What do you think?" Chelsea smiled excitedly.

"It sounds great! At what time?"

"Well, I have to buy some stuff for my classes, so I think that at two o'clock should be fine. Is it ok with you?" Chelsea nodded.

"Yeah, it's perfect. So, we could meet in the mall if you want to. I need to buy somethings as well, so I'm gonna get dressed now and I guess we will only meet in the afternoon." Raven smiled in agreement.

"Ok. The mall is a song to my ears . That's my girl." She said feeling her eyelids heavy. "Now if you excuse me, I'm taking my break." Raven said closing her eyes. But before she could sleep again she heard Chelsea's voice one more time.

"Huh, Rae? I'm sorry sweetie, but you hand't let go off me yet." Raven quickly opened her eyes.

"Oh, snap! Sorry Chels." She said letting go off the redhead. Chelsea smiled sweetly at her and kissed her forehead.

"That's ok, go back to sleep." She got up and walked away to the kitchen to eat something. If she had stayed, she would've seen the surprised look on Raven's face, and if she could, she would also have felt how fast her heart was beating. And if it was possible, she would've known how sweet Raven's dreams became after that.

XXX

It was almost two o'clock and Raven was nervous. She was ready to put her plan into action in a few minutes. The meeting she had dealt with Chelsea was just an excuse, and now she was praying to everything go right. She looked at the mirror one more time. Perfect. She was already dressed up like a guy and there was no way Chelsea would recognize her. At least she hoped so.

"This is it. Go there and finish this already." Raven said to herself. Knowing that she couldn't be late or her plan wouldn't work, Raven sighed nervously. With a last glance at her reflection, she got out of the apartment. While she waited for the elevator, one of her neighbors got out of her house. She was a nice woman who was about fifty years old. She smiled at Raven and she wondered if she had recognized her.

"Good afternoon, young man." Raven smiled at her and almost let out a sigh of relieve.

"Good afternoon." Raven greeted her in a grave voice. _"Perfect." _She thought happily when she heart her voice come out. They entered in the elevator and stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"I've never seen you around here, have you just moved?" The woman asked with curiosity.

"Huh, no, actually I was just visiting some friends." Raven answered congratulating herself for thinking about an excuse so fast.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's a shame, it would be great to have a young man like you living here." She said checking Raven up and down. Raven's eyes widened. _"Did she just checked me out? EWW!" _Raven thought. She was more than happy when the elevator stopped.

"Well, it was nice to meet you but I gotta go." Raven said. And without waiting for an answer, she quickly made her way to the street. Calming herself down, she decided to focus on her plan again. She found a taxi and tried to relax in the small trip toward the mall. When she got there, she walked toward the place that she and Chelsea always meet when they hang out. When she saw Chelsea, she hid behind a big column where the girl wouldn't see her. The redhead was always the first one to arrive in a meeting between the three amigos, and this time, it wasn't different.

"This plan starts now." Raven said as she caught her cellphone and dialed Chelsea's number. Her hands were a little shaky. She observed as Chelsea heard her cellphone vibrate and caught it. The girl looked at the ID and answered it.

_"Hi Rae, where are you?"_

"Hey Chels, I'm still buying my books." Raven said. "This place is very full and I don't think that I'll be able to meet you at the mall. Sorry, girl."

_"It's ok, Rae. I'm already here, do you want me to buy something for you? Maybe I could buy a new movie and bring us some pizzas, so we can make another girls night. What do you think?" _Chelsea asked.

"That would be great, Chels." Raven said smiling at how cute her friend was. "But I'll bring the pizzas since you'll already spend your money with the movie. But make sure that you'll select a good one, ok? Please, don't buy another documentary like last time." She watched as Chelsea laughed at this comment.

_"I promise that I won't. Bye, Rae."_

"Bye, Chels." Raven hang up her phone and put it on her pocket and watched Chelsea doing the same. She had less than five seconds to put the second part of the plan into action. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward Chelsea and 'accidentally' jostled into the other girl making her bag fall on the floor.

"Ops, I'm sorry!" Raven said once again in her grave voice. She knelt down to help Chelsea catch her objects that had fallen from the bag.

"No, it's ok." Chelsea said in a gentle voice. "Thanks."

"No problem." They got up and Raven waited as Chelsea put everything on her bag again.

"Man, I think I need to clean this bag! There's so useless stuff here that..." Chelsea was saying but stopped when she finally looked at her new companion. She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm sorry, but do I know you? You look so familiar." Raven tried to look calm and smiled.

"I don't think so. I've just moved to San Franscisco, you know?" _Nice excuse, Baxter." _Raven thought to herself.

"Oh, welcome then! I'm Chelsea Daniels." She said smiling as she shook Raven's hand. "And you are?" The redhead asked. It was just then that Raven found a fail in her plan. She hadn't thought about a name.

"I-I'm, huh, I'm... R...Raymond." Raven said, It was the first name that came to her mind.

"Nice to meet you Raymond!" Chelsea said. She thought that he was kinda weird, but she liked the way he acted. "So, how much do you know this mall?" She asked politely.

"Very little." Raven said smiling. It was an irony actually, since she knew that mall away too much. "Could you show me?"

"Sure! C'mon." Chelsea said happily as she made a sign for Raven to follow her. She showed her everything, and Raven had to fake a surprised expression everytime Chelsea showed her something. Finally, they got tired and decided to eat something. They ordered a pizza (half vegetarian for Chelsea and half Calabrian for Raven), and while they ate, they just kept talking.

"So you live with your best friend?" Raven asked. Chelsea nodded and took a sip of her soda before answering.

"Yeah. Raven and I have been friends since kindergarden, and I couldn't think about anyone else to live with than her." Raven smiled when she heard that. "My other best friend Eddie, lives by himself, but he is always at our house to watch a movie or to just talk."

"Well, your friends seems to be very cool." Raven observed.

"They really are. But what about your friends?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, I have two best friends as well." Raven answered. And it wasn't a lie at all. "They are exactly like your friends. You just described who they are." Chelsea chuckled.

"What a coincidence, huh?"

"Tell me about it!" Raven laughed. _"Ok, step three coming up."_ She thought. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Chelsea's smile disappeared from her face. She looked down at her hands and Raven felt her heart broke in a million of pieces. She knew that Chelsea hadn't got over it, but she didn't know that she was that upset. "Hey, you ok?" She asked worriedly. Chelsea smiled weakly.

"No, I'm fine, it's just that..."

"Just that what?" Raven encouraged. Chelsea sighed.

"I was dating a guy a few days ago. In the beginning he seemed to be nice, I mean, he was very adorable and all but... Well, he became distant and I knew that our relationship wasn't working out. And then one day Raven and I were hanging out when I saw him cheating on me." Chelsea said. Suddenly, Raven felt angry, angry because of the pain that that idiot was causing on her friend. However, she didn't show it completely, because she knew that it could ruin her plan.

"Man, what a jerk! How could he have done that with a babe like you?" Chelsea blushed and smiled shyly.

"Aw, thanks Raymond, you're so sweet."

"I'm not as sweet as you but thanks anyway." Chelsea giggled.

"Do you say those things to all the ladies you go out with?" She asked.

"Of course not! You're the first girl I've ever said that." Raven said. And obviously, that was truth. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right."

"Well, it's truth. But hey, don't feel sad. This guy doesn't deserve you. He is a loser."

"You just sounded like my friend Raven." Chelsea said. Raven cursed herself for being so obvious. She faked an interested expression and pretended that everything was all right.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. You know, I never said this to her, but she doesn't know how good she makes me feel when she tries to cheer me up and protect me. She really is my wonderwall." Raven felt her heart melt.

"Well, I can see that she is very important to you." Raven commented. Strangely, she was very anxious to hear the answer. Chelsea nodded.

"She is. I just wish she knew how much."

"Trust me, I bet she does." Raven said kindly. Chelsea laughed.

"And how can you be so sure?"

"I huh, it's just that you know, you told me how close you two are, so I kinda sorta deduced." Raven said. _"Congratulations Raven, you made another mistake. Keep it up and you're gonna ruin it."_ Raven cursed herself. But Chelsea didn't seem to have noticed it.

"Well, we really are." Chelsea said and then looked at her clock. "Oh gosh, it's already five o'clock. The time flies when we are having fun, huh?" Raven giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, it does."

"I'm sorry Raymond, but I have to go, I still have somethings to buy and I don't want to get at home late. Rae must be already waiting for me." She got up and Raven did the same.

"Ok, then. Do you want me to go with you? 'Cause those guys don't stop to look at you."

"What?" Chelsea asked. "I didn't even notice that. That's very sweet of you, but that's ok." The girl caught her bag and smiled at Raven. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Here is my phone number, call me if you want to take a tour around this city." Raven laughed.

"Ok, thanks." Chelsea smiled and turned around. But before she took a step, she turned around again as if unsure of her future action.

"Thank you, Raymond." Chelsea said smiling shyly. Raven couldn't help but smile as well. It was like Chelsea's adorable smile was contagious.

"For what?" She asked and watched as Chelsea stepped closer to her. She could smell Chelsea's shampoo it smelled like strawberries, and it was somehow mesmerizing her.

"For making me feel special." And with that, Chelsea closed the small distance between them and planted a soft kiss on Raven's lips. It lasted only two seconds, but it was enough to make Raven feel butterflies on her stomach. When Chelsea broke the kiss, Raven could see that the girl was blushing.

"Well, I-I gotta go. Bye." Chelsea said and quickly walked away. Raven just stood there, still feeling Chelsea's soft and sweet lips on hers. She wasn't expecting this to happen, however, she would lie to herself if she said that she didn't like it. And it was in that moment that the realization hit her. She was completely in love with Chelsea.

Raven didn't know if it was because of the kiss or if she had just woken up for the reality that was sound asleep inside her, but of one thing she was sure: she wouldn't fight against it, she could't, it was something that was already too strong for her to take control. And as strange as it may seem, she didn't want to control it, she just wanted to get connected with the object of her desires and never let go. Raven got back for the reality when she heard a voice talking to her.

"Do you want anything else, young man?" The waiter asked. It was just than that Raven remembered that she had to be at home before Chelsea to change those clothes.

"Huh, yeah, I want two pizzas to take home. I can be half vegetarian and half pepperonni, please." The man nodded and walked away." Twenty minutes later, Raven was already in a taxi getting back to her apartment. She was still thinking about the events of that day. When she got there, she was happy to find out that Chelsea wasn't at home yet. She put the pizzas on the kitchen and went to her bedroom to change her clothes. She was happy to be herself again, and even happier when she heard the door opening. Chelsea was home. She carefully hide her disguise and went to the room to greet her friend. Their night was just beginning...

**Chapter five will be up soon...**

**A/N2: **Guess who's back! Ok, I know that I shouldn't have stopped here, but don't worry! The chapter five will be full of surprises and will describe what's gonna happen between our two favorite girls! Well, this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, Mr. James Gryffindor! Happy Birthday!

So guys, now you know what you've got to do... Yeah, that's right! REVIEW!


	5. Cold air, warm feelings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it... How sad, huh?

**A/N: **Hey guys! Well, here is the chapter five, and as always, I hope that you enjoy it.

So, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and read it:)

**Chapter five**

**Cold air, warm feelings**

A dark room full of pillows all around, was the scenario of Raven and Chelsea's night. They were lying on opposite sides of the couch sharing a blanket, because strangely, the temperature had decreased considerably. The girl's were fully enjoying the movie that Chelsea had bought. Or at least it was what Chelsea thought so. Without a relevant reason, Chelsea looked at Raven. The caramel skinned girl and looking at nowhere as she distractedly played with the control of the television. The movie was now quite forgotten. When Chelsea got at home, she hadn't noticed that Raven was acting a little odd, but now as she watched her closely, she could see that something was wrong. Knowing that she couldn't help her if she didn't ask the girl what was the problem , Chelsea decided to give her friend the attention she deserved.

"Rae, are you ok?" Chelsea asked worriedly as she carefully studied her best friend's expression. Observing that Raven hadn't listened to her, Chelsea carefully sat down and softly laid a hand on Raven's arm as she called her again.

"Rae?" Snapping out of her distant thoughts, Raven turned her face to look at Chelsea and gave her a soft smile.

"Sorry Chels, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you are ok. You look so distant." The redhead said running her fingers on Raven's hair with so much caring that she closed her eyes just enjoying the wonderful sensation of Chelsea's closeness.

"I'm ok, Chels. I'm just very tired." Raven said gently. _"And so madly in love with you." _The girl thought. For the second time of that day, Raven's heart melted when Chelsea smiled at her.

"Tell me about it, I'm tired too. Do you want to go to bed now?" Raven shook her head.

"Nah, it's ok. I just don't want to watch this movie anymore." Chelsea lifted a brow.

"Is it so boring? It took an hour to choose it, you know?" Raven laughed.

"No, actually it's very good. But I wasn't paying very attention to it, so I think we should watch it another day. Is it ok?" Chelsea smiled sweetly as she continued to run her fingers over Raven's hair.

"Sure, no problem." Chelsea said and got up to take the DVD off, leaving a disappointed Raven behind. She felt herself cold without the redhead's touch. She observed Chelsea's movements mesmerized. Raven didn't know if it was the fact that she had just found out her true feelings toward Chelsea, but it was the first time that she started to notice things on the redhead that she hadn't somehow seem before, like the distracted but cute way that she grabbed what was all around to put it in the right place, or the way that her marvellous long auburn hair was falling on her shoulders on a graceful way, or even her beautiful smile when she finished what she was doing. All those movements made Raven realize that know that she was captured by the gorgeous redhead, there was no way she wanted to be saved. Raven just snapped out of her thoughts when she once again heard Chelsea's sweet voice.

"Man, tonight is so cold!" She said rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, it really is." Raven agreed. "But that's weird, 'cause it was very hot in the afternoon." _Especially when I was close to you. _

"Yeah, I know! I was even in a mood for an ice cream, but now I changed my mind." Raven laughed at this comment.

"You'd better, unless if you want to get sick or something."

"No way!" Chelsea said smiling and laid down on her side again, grabbing the blanket and putting it around her. But she didn't notice that Raven was now totally uncovered.

"Chels! You're not the only one here who's feeling cold, all right?" Chelsea lifted her head to look at Raven.

"Aw, c'mon Rae, I was the one who had to get up and take the DVD off while you were here all warm and stuff. I think I deserve it now, don't you think?" Chelsea asked in a false innocent voice. Raven just looked at her in disbelieve.

"What? Come here ya little nasty!" Raven said becoming almost on the top of the redhead as she tickled Chelsea's weak spot.

"Rae! Stop it! Stop it!" Chelsea pleaded laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. Raven grinned devilish as she continuing her assault.

"No, you asked for it, miss Daniels."

"Rae, stop!"

"Say the magic words and I'll stop." Raven teased her.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry and I'll spend a hole day with you at the mall!" Chelsea said breathless. Raven smiled and stopped her previous action.

"That's my girl." She said running her thumb to dry a tear that had fallen on Chelsea's face. Chelsea smiled and Raven felt her heart melt. It was just then that she realized how close they were. A flashback of the kiss 'they' had shared early came to her mind. She looked at Chelsea's crimson lips and bit her own. Chelsea's lips looked so incredibly inviting... Seeing that if she didn't step out she would do something she'd regret, Raven slowly got back to her side of the couch.

"So, huh, what took you so long for coming home? I thought that you was only going to buy a movie and get at home." Raven asked trying to clean her mind of her previously thoughts. Even knowing the redhead answer, she decided to play along. Plus, she was curious to find out what Chelsea had thought about Raymond.

"Well, that was what I was planning." Chelsea said as she shifted on the couch trying to get more comfortable. "But then I met a very sweet guy that had just moved here." Raven smiled when she heard that. "So I showed him the mall and then we stopped to eat a pizza. That's why I got at home late."

"I see. Was he nice?" Raven asked feeling her heart jumping. Her curiosity was in a level that she couldn't take control of it anymore. She watched as Chelsea smiled.

"Yes, he was very nice. I've never felt so good and so special with a guy like I felt today." Raven felt butterflies on her stomach. Her plan had really worked.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Chels. Now you know that I wasn't lying when I said that you were special." Raven said looking at Chelsea lovingly. "Your ex-boyfriend is a jerk. He lost the most amazing girl on earth. Someone will be very lucky to have you Chels." _"I am pretty lucky just to have you near me." _Raven thought.

"Aw, Rae!" Chelsea said blushing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Chels." Raven said. "But everything I said is truth. You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. And every word you said is right here." Chelsea answered pointing to her heart. Raven smiled happily and looked at the clock.

"Man, it's almost midnight. We should go to bed."

"But it's so cold. Don't make me get up, please." Raven laughed as she watched Chelsea hid her head under the blanket.

"C'mon, biscuithead, it will only take you five seconds. Will you die or something?"

"Yes." Chelsea said. Raven shook her head and sat on the couch. She pulled the sheet off of Chelsea's head and grinned at her friend's funny expression. "Hey! Why did you do that for?"

"Well, let me think, I'm trying to get a little nasty to our room, so we can have a good night of sleep." Chelsea couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, so this little nasty proposes that we spend our night here." Raven lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Aw, Rae c'mon, it's not like we had never done this before." Raven rolled her eyes and lied down on her side of the couch again.

"Ok, ok, you won." She heard Chelsea's laugh and smiled closing her eyes. "Turn off the light, will you?" She had just finished her sentence when she felt the cold air hit her skin again.

"Chels!" Raven exclaimed looking at the redhead who had got up and taken the blanket with her. Chelsea's devilish smile was the last thing she saw before the room became dark.

"Well, it was more than fair, miss Baxter." Raven was about to complain when she felt a warm body pressed against hers. Chelsea had laid by her side. She stopped breathing when she sensed Chelsea's arm on her waist. "We'll be warmer this way, and I don't want to wake up with your feet on my face." Chelsea said putting the blanket over them with her free hand.

"Y-yeah, good idea." Raven said in a weak voice. She cursed herself for being so damn obvious. But Chelsea didn't seem to have noticed.

"Good-night, Rae." Chelsea said closing her eyes. Raven smiled and caressed Chelsea's hair before putting one arm on the girl's middle.

"Sweet dreams, Chels." Raven said kissing Chelsea's forehead.

"The same for you." Chelsea mumbled. Raven smiled and closed her eyes totally content. She had the sweetest of the dreams on her arms.

**The chapter six will be up soon...**

**A/N2: **So, now you know what you have to do... That's right! REVIEW!


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it...

**A/N: **Hey there, guys! Did you miss me? I'm sorry for being out of here for two months, but I have been really busy at college with works and tests. But anyway, here I am!

As always I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Six**

**Confessions**

The weekend came and went, and the week began as busy as it could be for the girls. Both of them were full of homework and tests, so they were barely enjoying each other company. For Raven it was a complex situation, because on one hand, she was relieved that she wasn't seeing Chelsea, because since she had realized her true feelings toward the beautiful redhead, she wanted to hug her, hold her and kiss her like there's no tomorrow and she knew that she couldn't do it; she feared Chelsea's reaction. But on the other hand, she was feeling an urge to see her friend; she wanted to stay by her side all the time. Sometimes when she got at the apartment tired and sleepy and found Chelsea sleeping on their room, she would just sat on her bed and admire her. These feelings were driving her crazy, and she didn't think that she could take that situation any longer.

It was Friday, and Raven didn't has any test to study for. Chelsea was still at college, working in a project, and the caramel skinned girl used this opportunity to call Eddie. She needed to talk to someone, she needed a friendly word, and no one better than Eddie, after all, he had helped her on her plan. She dialed her friend's cellphone number and a few seconds later, he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Eddie, it's me."

"_Hey, Rae! What's up, girl?" _Eddie asked.

"I'm ok I guess." Raven said sighing. Eddie wasn't stupid, he knew by the tone of Raven's voice that she wasn't on her best days.

"_Bullshit, Rae. C'mon now, tell me what's wrong." _He said worriedly._ "Rae?" _

"I don't know, Eddie... It's just that..." She paused for a moment, unsure of her own words.

"_It's just that what?"_ Eddie encouraged. _"You know that you can trust me, right?"_ Raven giggled.

"I know, I just don't wanna talk about this on the phone. Can you come here, please?"

"_Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."_ Eddie said_. "Just make me something to eat, will you? And nothing diet, please." _Raven couldn't help but laugh.

"Jerk. I'm waiting for you then. Bye Eddie, love you."

"_Love you too, Rae, bye."_

Eddie wasn't kidding when he said that it would only take him a few minutes to get there. He knocked the door and was surprised to be received five seconds later by a hug from from Raven. In that moment he knew that he wasn't wrong when he deduced that his friend wasn't ok. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back friendly.

"Eddie! Oh, I'm so glad to see you." Raven said, her words muffled by his shoulder. Eddie gently pulled her away.

"Hey, what's wrong, Rae? Where's Chels?"

"Chelsea is at college. She said that she needed to make a research. That's why I called you. I need to talk to someone or otherwise I'm gonna explode." Raven confessed. Eddie got aggravated, he had never seen Raven like that.

"Well, ok. Let's get inside." Eddie suggested. Raven nodded as they entered and made their way t the couch. Once they were all set, Eddie waited for Raven to say something. Strangely, Raven just stayed there, taciturn and staring at her feet. Deciding t take control of the situation, Eddie cleaned his throat to make Raven get back to the earth. And it worked, because Raven looked at him and smiled.

"My bad, Eddie." She apologized.

"It's okay, Rae. But what do you wanna talk about? And why can't Chelsea be here?" He asked. Raven lifted a brow.

"Guess." Raven said sarcastically sending him her famous 'ya little nasty' glare. Eddie stood there confused for a moment when finally the answer hit him.

"Oh, right! You wanna tell me what happened that day!" Eddie said excitedly. "Man, how could I forget!" Raven shook her head.

"Gosh, Eddie, you can be annoying sometimes."

"Wherever. Just tell me, did your plan work?" He asked.

"Well, yeah... sort of." Raven said.

"What? Sorry, I didn't get it, Rae. What do you mean sort of?" Raven sighed heavily.

"I did everything just like I had planned. I accidentally bumped into her and we started talking. Everything was going great, I could see that she was having fun. You should have seen the smile on her face, Eddie. She was so happy, she was indeed feeling special." Raven paused for a moment. Eddie nodded encouraging her.

"Go on."

"I was satisfied, I mean, after all my plan was working. And I knew that Chelsea was nice and totally sweet with everyone, but I didn't know how much. I told her that 'I' had just moved to the city and she offered herself to show me the mall." Raven giggled. "Like I don't know every inch of it." Eddie laughed.

"That's true. And you're right, Chelsea is really unbelievable, I mean, she is so innocent and amiable, and you can't help but love her for that." Eddie agreed. "But carry on, Rae."

"Well, we talked, we ate a pizza and then I decided that my work was done. I said goodbye and before I could leave, she thanked me and..."

"And?" Eddie asked. The curiosity was stronger than him.

"Andthenshekissedme." Raven blurted at once.

"What? I didn't understand." Raven took a deep breath before continuing.

"She kissed me... On the lips." She said at once. Eddie's mouth dropped. Had he listened right?

"A-are you saying that she kissed you?" Raven nodded. "Was it like a french kiss or something?"

"Eddie! Stop it, ok? It's already difficult to tell you this, so could you please stop playing around?" Raven shot angrily.

"I'm sorry, Rae, it wasn't my intention." Eddie said sincerely. "But still, it's hard to believe that it happened.

"I know Eddie. I'm sorry too, I got angry... I understand your position." Eddie smiled friendly.

"That's ok. Hum, Rae? Do you mind if I make you a question?"

"Not at all, Eddie."

"Ok... It's an indiscreet question, so I'm just gonna ask it at once... What did you feel when Chelsea kissed you?"

"I knew you were gonna ask me that and honestly, I'm glad that you did. Actually Eddie, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I need to tell this to someone... The truth is that I liked her kiss... No, in fact I loved it." Raven confessed. "It rocked my world upside and down. I felt butterflies on my stomach, it sent shivers through my body... And if you haven't got what I've meant by now Eddie, than I can assure you that I am totally in love with Chelsea Daniels." Raven finished her confession and dropped her head, she didn't even want to see Eddie's reaction. Tears were making their way down on her face. Gone was the strong and dynamic Raven, and on her place was a scared and fragile Raven.

"I know that you must think that I'm a freak or even insane, but..." Eddie hugged her cutting her off.

"No, Rae, I don't think you're a freak. You are my friend, I'm not here to judge you." He broke the hug and looked at her wiping her tears away. "I know that I may seem insensible sometimes, but when it comes to my friends I send this insensibility to hell." Raven laughed.

"Thanks, Eddie."

"That's what friends are for." He said smiling. But then his expression became serious. "Rae, you gotta do something about it."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked confused.

"C'mon Rae, face it, you are in love with Chelsea, how are you gonna live in the same place with her, sleep inches away from her and don't tell her how you feel?"

"What?!" Raven exclaimed. "Eddie, do you think that it's that easy? Why do you think that I'm this mess? I've been in this situation for a week, this is a torture, you have no idea how frustrating it is!" Raven's voice had raised considerably. "Everyday I wish I could tell her about my feelings... Oh Eddie, I wish I could tell her that I love her, but I know that I can't."

"Why not, Rae?"

"Because I don't want her to hate me, ok?!""Raven exploded. "Chelsea is a very sweet person, but I've seen her angry and it isn't good. I mean, think Eddie, how do you think that Chelsea would react if I told her that I dressed up like a guy, introduced myself as Raymond and let her kiss me?"

"What?!" Both Eddie and Raven froze when they heard Chelsea's voice coming from the front door. They turned around and looked at Chelsea, the redhead was astonished. She was looking at them in disbelief. Then her eyes found Raven's. The caramel skinned girl could see a war of emotions shining on Chelsea's eyes. Chelsea was angry, hurt and mostly confused. She was disoriented. Raven got up and tried to get closer to Chelsea, but the girl stepped back.

"Chels, please..."

"How could you, Raven? Huh? How could you?" Tears were forming on her eyes, and Raven felt like crying too.

"Let me explain, Chels..." Chelsea laughed bitterly as the tears were making their way down her face.

"Explain what?! Explain how stupid I am?! Is it? Because I really must be, or otherwise nobody would play along with me!" Raven didn't know what to do. She wanted to hold Chelsea and never let go, but she was too afraid of her friend's reaction.

"Chels..."

"Don't Chels me! How could you do this to me?!" Chelsea said trying to keep her voice firm, but she wasn't doing a good job. "I thought that you were my friend, Rae! You are the last person of this world that I thought that would make a fool of me!"

"But I'm your friend, Chelsea! You're very important to me, you have no idea how much!" Raven said despaired. "I would never make a fool of you, don't even think that!"

"What?! What are you talking about? You just fooled me, Raven!" Chelsea shot back.

"Chels, listen, Rae didn't want to hurt you." Eddie said coming to Raven's aid. "Please believe me. I helped her and I know that her intention was good, and so was mine."

"Eddie, you knew it?!" Chelsea asked. Eddie dropped his head.

"Yes Chelsea, I knew it."

"I can't believe it." Chelsea said, her voice cracked with emotion.

"Chelsea..." Raven said, carefully stepping closer.

"No." Chelsea said stepping back toward the door.

"Chels, please calm down and let me explain..." Raven pleaded. Chelsea simply shook her head.

"Everything is very clear to me..."

"Chelsea, please listen to me. Please come here so we can talk." Raven tried once again. Chelsea's breath was heavy; Raven and Eddie had never seen her like that before. The redhead simply shook her head to Raven's request.

"Just leave me alone." As she said this, she made her way out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. Raven suddenly felt her legs weak. She sat on the couch and felt Eddie's worried eyes glued on her.

"I lost her, Eddie." She whispered. A thunder echoed outside making Eddie jump off his feet, but Raven didn't even seem to mind. She just kept shaking her head sadly. "I lost her..."

Chapter seven will be up soon...

**A/N: **What a difficult situation, huh? Well, I think that the next chapter is gonna be the last one, I'm not sure, but I think so. So I'll do my best to post it as soon as possible, ok? So... Are you curious to find out what's gonna happen? I'm sure you might have some question on your mind, like where did Chelsea go and what Raven is going to do. But don't worry, the answers for these questions will be in the next chapter! Now you know what you have to do, right? That's right! Review!


	7. Nobody but you

Disclaimer: I don't own it

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it...

**A/N: **After almost three months without updating this fic, here I am at least! I am so sorry guys, but I had so many projects at college that I was barely having time to breath. Well, anyway, the important is that I finally updated the last chapter! As always, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Seven**

**Nobody but you**

"I lost her, Eddie... I lost her..." Raven whispered. Eddie sat down beside Raven who was lost in her own thoughts. The girl didn't even notice Eddie's worried eyes upon her.

"Rae." Eddie called trying to snap her out of her thoughtful state. When she didn't answer he tried again. "Raven." It didn't work. Raven just kept there shaking her head and with wide eyes like she was the only person in the apartment.

"This can't be happening..."

"Raven..."

"Tell me that this is a nightmare." She mumbled. "Please, tell me that I'm gonna wake up in any second and this situation will be gone..."

"Rae..."

"What a stupid idea... Man, what was I thinking? She's my best friend, I could have just talked to her like we always do. I was such an idiot!" Raven said cursing herself. "What am I gonna do now? How am I going to explain this to her?" Noticing that that strategy wasn't going anywhere, Eddie decided to go to plan B.

"Raven!" Eddie practically yelled grabbing Raven's shoulders and shaking her. "Stop it, ok? Don't pretend that you're alone in this boat because you're not! Now calm down and let me help you!" Raven looked at him in shock, it was the first time that she had seen Eddie like that. His expression was serious and she could tell that he was trying hard to be the strongest one.

"Where is that determined Raven that is always ready to fix any problem? C'mon Rae, snap out of. You don't think that staying here blaming yourself is going to help, do you? Are you serious right now?" It indeed had effect, because Raven sighed and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Eddie. But for the first time in my life I don't know what to do." She confessed. "It wasn't my intention to hurt her, Eddie, it really wasn't."

"I know, Rae. But put yourself on her shoes, she must be confused and hurt because her life has been being a mess. Just try to understand her."

"Yeah, you're right. But then again, I need to talk to her, I need to explain myself." Raven said getting up and searching for her bag.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Eddie said following her all over the room. "What are you gonna do?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'll go after her." She answered finally finding her bag and making her away to the front door.

"What?!" Eddie exclaimed going after her and grabbing her arm and making her look at him. "Raven, you don't even know where she is." Eddie said the obvious. Raven just shook her head.

"I don't care, I'll look at every place that she likes to go. I'll..." And just then her eyes widened as she stared into nothing. She was having a vision.

**Vision**

**She saw Chelsea sitting on a big stone that strangely had a form of a cellphone. The redhead was so distracted that she didn't even notice that someone was behind her. **

**Then a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around alarmed, but quickly got her attention back to the sky again when she saw who it was.**

"**What are you doing here?" She asked in a tired voice.**

**End of vision**

Raven pulled back to the present and gasped. Eddie looked at her worriedly. He gently helped her to stead herself.

"Did you just had a vision?" He asked.

"Yes, Eddie, and it came just in time. I know where Chelsea is." She said opening the door. "I'm going after her. Wish me luck." Before Eddie could even answer she had already left. He sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, good luck."

XXX

Raven was aware of the fact that had exceeded the regular speed , but it was the last thing that she cared in the moment. Actually her mind was away out of the road. All she could think about was Chelsea. She kept thinking about the earlier events and what she would do to fix it. When she saw the indicative sign of the camping área, she shook her head and took a breath deep. There was no coming back now, it was time to face her problems. Getting out of the car, she looked around. The place was exactly like as it was some years ago; the fresh air was still the same, as if it was still intact of the pollution of the world. The trees and the flowers were strong and welcoming, and the sky was open and shining, making the place cozy.

And then Raven saw her. Just like in her vision, Chelsea was there, sitting in a big stone, which had a form of a cellphone. Ignoring her jumping heart, Raven took a few steps, getting closer of her friend. She stopped just admiring her, unsure of her future actions. The moon chose that time to illuminate the place where they were, and Raven caught herself mesmerized at the vision in the front of her. Chelsea's red hair was falling gracefully over her shoulders, contrasting with her porcelain skin. Raven could see that the girl's eyes were closed, and she deduced that she was lost in her own thoughts. _"God, she is so beautiful." _Raven thought. If this vision gave her courage or not, Raven didn't know, but without too much thoughts, she gently touched Chelsea's shoulder.

Turning around alarmed, Chelsea's surprised expression, quickly became blank as she saw Raven.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a tired voice.

"I came here to talk to you... To explain." Raven said carefully.

"Explain... I don't see what more you can possibly say to me." Chelsea said turning around. "Please, don't waist your time and don't try to make a fool of yourself to me, you are not good at this." With that she got up still with her back to Raven. "Now if you excuse me..."

"No, wait!" Raven exclaimed urgently grabbing the redhead's arm. "Please, Chels, give me a chance... Just one more chance, and if you think that what I'm gonna say is bullshit, I promise you that you won't have to see me again. Just please, listen to me." Her heart was running fast. The seconds that followed were like years to Raven, but then she heard Chelsea sight and sit down again.

"Ok." It was Raven's turn to sigh, but from relief and fear. _"This is it, Baxter. Go ahead and tell her, with luck she won't hate you."_Raven thought encouragingly.

"Chels... I can't really tell you how this idea hit me, but I can assure you that I'm not proud of what I've done." Raven started. "Well, actually I am a bit." She confessed almost in a whisper, but loud enough to Chelsea hear. "I am because I know I did this because I can't stand seeing you hurt, I did this to protect you, to show you how special you are... And I'm not saying this because I'm your friend. Anyway, the fact is that I really should have thought more carefully about this. I'm sorry. It's just that... I don't know, it's just that when it comes to you... and Eddie, I don't act with my mind, I always let my emotions lead the way." Raven confessed. Chelsea moved a little. This simple movement was like a sign to Raven, telling her to go on. "So what I'm trying to say is that I'm truly sorry, Chels. I've never meant to hurt you, I would never do that." And then there was silence. A scary and tense silence. Neither of the girls dared to break it. Raven felt tears burn her eyes. She had just lost her best friend and the love of her life. She was ready to leave when she heard Chelsea's voice. It wasn't more than a whisper, but Raven gladly accepted it.

"Did you... Did you enjoy the kiss?" Chelsea asked. Raven was surprised with this question, it was the last thing that she expected. She thought for a moment thinking about coherent answers. _"Tell her! C'mon, tell her at once!" _Her mind screamed. And it is in these rare moments when your heart and your mind work together that you can't stop yourself, you just obey what they are commanding. That's what lead Raven to answer.

"I did." She confessed quietly. "At first I was shocked, but then all I could think about was about that kiss. And..." Raven took a breath taking all the courage she could find inside her. "It was then that I found out about my true feelings about you." Chelsea finally turned around to face Raven. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Which are..." Chelsea wanted to know. It was like Chelsea's eyes were mesmerizing her. She was captured to the redhead beauty and there was no away she was going to be saved. Actually she didn't want to be saved.

"Since then I found out that I am and always had been deeply in love with you. I've never felt this way for anyone else... And I don't think I ever will." Raven said looking at her shoes. Never before they were so interesting.

"You know what..." She heard Chelsea say. "I'm glad that you said that." Raven looked up at her, unsure of what she had heard. Her heart missed a bit when she saw that Chelsea had a shy smile on her face and that she was blushing. "Because... I feel the same way about you." Raven almost forgot to breath.

"What? Chels..." Chelsea gently placed a finger on Raven's lips, and the girl had to held herself to don't kiss it.

"Now I'm the one who wants to apologize... I was... Scared... Scared and confused, and I didn't know how to deal with the bunch of emotions that were inside me when I heard you talking to Eddie. I didn't know what to do, so I ran away, I needed to think, to organize my feelings. And... When you came here and said all those things I realized that nobody had never done so many things for me like you." Raven felt her heart melt. "And I don't think that anyone ever will... I feel so stupid for trying to find my other half when deep inside I knew that it was you... You're the one that protects me, that cares for me, that holds me when I need to be hold, that laughs at my weird jokes even when they are not that funny and you are the one who believes in my dreams... You are the one who is always by my side for everything. So I... couldn't help but fall in love with you." Chelsea finished letting the tears that she was holding fall. Raven smiled and gently whipped her tears away.

"I'll always be here for you, Chels. And I know that you will be here for me too. As always I may add. I love you, Chels. I don't know what I would do without you, biscuithead." Chelsea chuckled and smiled; the smile that always makes Raven hold her breath.

"I love you too. And you won't even have to guess. I won't leave you." Raven smiled and put her arms around Chelsea's waist, feeling the girl's arms around her neck.

" Er, Chels? I can see that the kiss number two is on it's way." Raven commented.

"Me too." Chelsea said before leaning in and bringing their lips together in a slow and sweet kiss. Raven thought that she was floating, Chelsea's lips were so soft... And the taste... It tasted like strawberries. She was losing herself in the kiss when Chelsea broke apart. Raven groaned in protest.

"Hey Rae? How did you know where to find me?" Raven giggled.

"I had a vision when I was about to leave and search for you. But if I hadn't had it, this would be the first place on my 'where to find Chelsea' list." Chelsea laughed.

"You have a list about me? Am I so obvious?"

"No, I just know you too well." Raven answered sincerely. "Those days of selfish Raven are far behind.

"That's good to know." Chelsea said smiling. "But I'm curious... Why is this place the number one of the list?"

"Because it was here that our friendship grew even stronger. It was here that we found out that we had our differences, but that's what connect us."

"Aw, Rae..." Chelsea smiling sweetly at Raven and lovely kissing her check.

"You know what's even sweeter than your smile?" Raven asked in a seductive voice. Chelsea shook her head. She was totally lost by those hazel eyes. She had never seen them like that, they were shining with lust, passion and love, and it was sending shivers up and down her spine. Raven smiled when she saw the effects that she was causing Chelsea. "Close your eyes." She commanded. Chelsea did so, and then she felt Raven's hands gently cup her face, carefully running her thumb around her lips. Raven's heart stopped when Chelsea weakly bit it and kissed it. Closing her eyes as well, Raven leaned in again, meeting Chelsea's lips in a breathtaking kiss. It was more than that, it was deeper, hungry, tender, desperate, patient, shy and brave, all the same time. They forgot about the world around them, all they cared about was each other. Unfortunately, a faint sound of a cellphone ringing ruined their moment. They broke apart a bit alarmed. Raven looked down at her bag and opened it to get her cellphone.

"That's Eddie." She said. Chelsea chuckled.

"Yeah, he always calls in the wrong moment." Raven couldn't help but laugh.

"That's truth. Well, he can wait until we get home... And it won't be soon." Raven said in a teasing voice.

"Oh, and why is that?" Chelsea asked in a fake innocent voice.

"Because I plan to keep a gorgeous redhead here with me..."

"Really? What if she says no to you?" Chelsea asked. Their lips were millimeters apart.

"She can't... She won't." Raven said quickly kissing Chelsea.

"You're right, she can't. You know what, Rae? Isn't it funny how we end up together? It is as if we got accidentally in love. It's like destiny brought us together." Raven smiled

"C'mon, c'mon we were once upon a time in love... We're accidentally in love." Raven sang. Chelsea smiled and kissed Raven who deepened the kiss. The nature, the starts and the moon were their only confident, being their scenario for the first of their many nights together. They were as happy as they could possibly be, after all, they had each other, and they couldn't ask for more than that.

**The End. Well... Maybe...**

**A/N2:**So this is it! This fanfic in over! Well, it's time to move on! I already have a new project that hopefully will be up soon, and it's very certain that I'm gonna post a Chrave one-shot very soon, so keep an eye on it! And now... If you liked this fic or not speak now or forever hold your horses... Translating... Review!

Thank you, guys, and see you in my next fic!


End file.
